This invention relates generally to security shutters and, more particularly, to security shutters that present the appearance of high quality plantation style shutters.
Historically, window security has been accomplished by installing fixed or movable locking bars or grating on the exterior of windows to be secured against forced entry or by installing a roll-up type of security barrier resembling a garage door. These prior art devices, while effective in providing window security, are restrictive in the event an emergency exit is required and are usually quite unattractive.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide an attractive plantation style shutter that is secure against forced entry, that permits the unrestricted flow of air through the shutter when in the open position, and that allows exit in an emergency.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention, a shutter assembly includes left and right shutter doors hingedly mounted between upper and lower horizontal frame members secured over an opening to be shuttered. Vertical stiles serve as the left and right frame members of each of the shutter doors. The vertical stile on the unhinged side of one of the shutter doors includes a vertical flange that engages and secures the vertical stile on the unhinged side of the other shutter door when both doors are closed and locked. The two vertical stiles framing each door retain left and right pivot strips to which a plurality of louvers are mounted for rotation. A louver tilt rod mechanism is attached to and hidden from view behind one of the vertical styles of each of the doors and operates to mechanically link the louvers for movement in concert. A wire rope is positioned longitudinally within each of the louvers to prevent a breach of the shutter assembly through attempted bending of the louvers. The wire rope also serves to deter sawing of the louvers by its tendency to rotate and also to bind a saw blade that contacts it. A dual shot pin latching mechanism is vertically positioned between a latch socket block and a latch actuator block mounted to the framework of the opening to be shuttered behind the upper and lower horizontal frame members, respectively, to secure the shutter doors in their closed position.